Lonely Night’s Lullaby
by Ari and Mo
Summary: A sibling story, of love, loss, and fear. [Gesea] [Sheelos] [Sibling Pairs: Seles and Zelos, Genis and Raine, Presea and Alicia]


Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Symphonia. I do, however own this 'plot'. If you squint, you can see it.

A/N: Hidden within this fluff between siblings there is gasp Sheelos and Gesea? Neveh... And if you look hard enough...REGAINE? NEVER!

"Hello, Chosen..." A red haired girl kept her eyes on the feet of a taller red haired man. He bent down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not 'Chosen' anymore, Seles..." he said quietly, "I'm just gonna be 'big brother', alright?"

And for the first time in many years, Seles looked Zelos Wilder in the eye. Tears welled up in her own blue orbs.

"Are you kidding?"

"Do I ever kid you?"

"Yes..." Seles didn't wait far a reaction. She flung her arms around her brother and cried. She cried until she fell asleep. Zelos smiled lightly and picked her up. Holding his little sister, he walked out of the abbey.

"Sir...?" A man started to ask.

"She's coming with me," Zelos said plainly, "She _is_ my little sis."

"Raine?" A short, silver haired boy said, striding to keep up with a woman with the same hair. Raine Sage sighed and grabbed her little brother's arm.

"You are a _pain_ sometimes, Genis," She mumbled, pulling him along.

"But _Raaaine_..." Genis Sage protested, "We have to take the washtubs!"

"Genis," Raine finally burst out, turning around. She was shaking like mad, and there was a fear in her eye that made Genis frightened. Raine was rarely this afraid, even near water. "I. Am. Not. Getting. In. Those. Washtubs."

"But Raine, these are _safer_ washtubs..." Genis whined. Raine, who had started walking away, stopped.

"Genis?" Her body was still shaking, "Please."

Genis ran up and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Alright, Raine," He said, pulling her into a hug, "Alright,"

A pink haired girl placed a bundle of white flowers next to a grave. "Hello, Alicia..." She whispered, sinking down next to the slab of stone, "How have you been?" Presea Combatir was silent for a moment. "I miss you, Alicia. Regal does, too." She was quiet yet again. After a minute, Presea began to sing. "Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima, Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou, Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku, Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru..."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Nemurenai yoru ni, Kikitai no wa kimi no koe, asahi ga kuru made, Katari akashita, Tonari de muchuu ni hanasu yokogao wa, Kagayaiteita yone?"

Presea bit her lip and muffled a sob. "I will see you tomorrow, Alicia..." Having said that, she stood up and went into the elevator.

-

"Seles...?" The red haired girl opened her eyes, expecting to her brother staring down at her, but instead...

"Witch!" Seles cried, flailing her arms and falling onto the floor. She got up without a second thought and pointed angrily at Sheena Fujibayashi. "What have you done with my brother?"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "I haven't done anything with him yet," At Seles' surprised face; she added quickly, "I'm not going to do _that_! You're just as perverted as your brother!"

Seles snorted. "Oh, you're not going to do that _yet_. But when you decide to have-!"

Sheena glared at the Chosen's half-sister. Seles glared back. After a minute or so of this, Zelos walked in. "I see we're getting along, my wonderful sister and my violent banshee!"

Both females stopped glaring at each other and glowered at the red haired man in the doorway.

"Meep."

"Zelos, you idiot!

"Stupid Chosen!"

"Not the face, not the face!

Seles and Sheena raced after the king's advisor, who was screaming like a little girl. The two bad-tempered females smiled at each, and then- remembering that they hated each other- banished their smiles and raced after the pervert.

-

"Raine...?" Professor Sage looked at her little brother, who was dangling his feet in the water while sitting at the end of a dock. Raine herself had perched on top of a barrel.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

Genis looked up. Raine looked down.

"We're sneaking on a boat."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Genis was silent for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Alright."

And the two siblings sat until the sun went down, waiting for a ship to dock. None came.

-

Presea lay quietly next to her sister's grave. Her eyes were closed, but tears still ran down her cheeks. Darkness filled the sky. Finally, Presea sat up and stared at the grave.

"Presea?" The blue-haired president of the Company, Regal Bryant, came up behind her, "Oh...Visiting Alicia..." He sank down next to her. "How's she doing?"

"..."

"Oh."

"...You're a good sister to her."

"..."

Regal stood up and kissed the headstone, before walking slowly away.

-

Seles glared at her brother. He looked back, smiling. "You know I hate that witch."

Zelos grinned. "She's not a witch. She's a violent, demonic banshee."

"She's been flirting with you."

"She has not."

"She's a witch!"

"Don't call Sheena that."

"That witch can't hide it. She IS a witch, Zelos."

"Don't call her that!"

"She's a witch!"

"She's my witch!" Zelos had leapt from his chair. Seles stared at him open mouthed. Zelos...angry? Seles had never seen him angry. Zelos Wilder and angry could never be in the same sentence. And angry over the witch, Sheena, too!

"Your...witch?"

Her brother faltered. "Y-Yeah, my witch!"

Seles glared at him. He glowered back.

"My witch," He said again. She could tell he liked the sound of it. It sickened her.

-

Raine and Genis walked off a ship the next morning, Raine clutching her stomach and looking sick, Genis casting her worried glances. He grabbed her hand and led her quickly through the rain that plagued Altimara. The two siblings reached the residence of Presea and Regal. "Presea! Regal!" Genis yelled, pounding on the door. He waited a minute. Raine shivered. "REGAL! PRESEA!" He pounded on the door again.

"Genis..." Raine croaked, freezing from the rain and sick and afraid from the boat, "They're not home..."

Genis shook his head. "REGAL! PRESEA!"

-

"Regal!" Presea shrieked, showing amazing emotion for her. The blue haired man came up behind her. Regal kneeled down next to the sleeping and shivering siblings. Her lifted Raine, and nodded to Presea. She hefted up Genis, after prying him from Raine's arms. Presea's eyes saddened. Alicia had used to hug her like that.

"Presea...?" She looked at Regal. He pointed to Genis. Presea glanced at the boy in her arms. His eyes had opened and he was smiling weakly. She smiled back at Genis. Regal, with Raine in his arms, walked quietly into the house. Presea lowered Genis, and the two of them walked into the house.

-

"Sheena's coming over today." Seles glared at her brother.

"Your witch again?'

"Yeah."

The siblings glowered at each other. _DIIINNNGGG!_

"That must be Sheena!" Zelos dropped the plate he was holding- Seles dived and caught it- and raced for the door. Seles glared around the corner. Sure enough, the witch stood, dressed in a scandalous purple-red costume. Seles could have puked. Her own brother had dressed in his nobleman's best. And the witch was BLUSHING! Zelos held out his hand and led her in. Seles gagged.

"Hello, Seles," Sheena waved to her in a falsely pleasant voice.

"Hello, witc-Sheena," Seles spit her name out with disgust.

Sheena smiled. It was obviously forced. Seles forced one back. Zelos was sweating.

"Heh. Come on, Sheena," Zelos grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away. Seles scowled. He threw her a pleading look over the witch's shoulder. Seles' gaze softened.

-

"Raine," Regal walked in. The oldest Sage sibling looked up from the bed he had lent her.

"Genis...Is he-?"

"We're more worried about you."

Professor Raine sat up. The Duke quietly pushed her back down.

"Something's wrong, Raine. Some mix of fear and sickness."

Raine looked at him, confused. He shook his head.

"We called in a doctor. He's never seen this before."

The healer sat up. Regal didn't push her down this time.

"Is she going to be all right?" The two older members of the former group turned. Genis and Presea had huddled in the doorway, eyes wide. Regal didn't look them in the eye.

"We're...not quite sure." Genis' eyes widened and he grabbed Presea's hand. She didn't pull away.

-

Presea took Genis to Alicia's grave that day. After sitting for a few moments, he burst into tears. Presea understood. He could lose his sister. He could be like her, talking to gravestones and crying every night for someone he'd lost. He was losing Ranie, just as she had lost Alicia. Looking at the younger boy, she (at twenty-eight) felt her heart sink. Presea didn't want that to happen to him. Tears welling up in her own eyes, she leaned over and hugged him, pulled him closer to her, never wanting him to end up the broken shell that she was, wanting him to stay the Genis she had once known.

"Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima, Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou, Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku, Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru," She cooed, "Nemurenai yoru ni, Kikitai no wa kimi no koe, asahi ga kuru made, Katari akashita, Tonari de muchuu ni hanasu yokogao wa, Kagayaiteita yone?" Alicia's song. Her heart skipped at beat. And she, too, began to cry.

"Seles!" The red haired girl turned away from her brother. Zelos sat down next to her on her bed, placing his hand on her shoulder. Seles shook it off. She knew very well that Sheena was right outside the door. Zelos sighed.

"Seles. Do you want to come to Altimara with Sheena and me?" Seles' heart lightened. She had never been to Altimara (They wouldn't let her leave the abbey).

"Al-Alright. But only," She turned to face her brother, "To make sure you and the witch don't sleep _anywhere_ near each other!" She could here muffled giggles outside the door. Seles cast a glare at the wall. Zelos grinned.

"It's settled! To Altimara!"

-

Regal had elected to sit with her. Raine looked up at him. "Take care of Genis, alright?" She croaked. Regal stared at her.

"You are not going to die," He said, his voice wavering slightly. The Professor looked surprised.

"Regal, are you-?" She started to sit up, but fell back onto her pillow.

"Raine. Regal." They both looked to the doorway to see Presea, holding a sleeping Genis. "He-He cried himself to sleep."

Regal picked him up from Presea's arms. Raine started to cry.

-

_Ding, ding, ding, ding-_ "I am coming!" Presea opened the door.

"Is this another one of your 'hunnies', Zelos?" The person in front of the door demanded, looking at a taller man.

"Rosebud!" Zelos hugged Presea, and then stood up. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his head. Seles and Sheena had slapped him at the same time. They smirked. Presea led them in.

"I am afraid I must ask you to be silent. Ranie and Genis are sleeping."

"Glamorous Beauty and Brat are here too?"

_Smack!_

Sheena and Seles' hands once again made contact with Zelos' head. Presea's heart sank.

"Yes. They are here. Raine is...not doing well. And Genis is...not taking it well." The other three shut right up.

"Regal?" Sheena peered into the room. The Duke looked at them.

"Sheena, Zelos...Seles, am I correct?" Seles nodded. "Come in." The four of them came in and sat on the floor, for there were no chairs left in the room. Ranie lay in a bed, peacefully sleeping. Genis lay across two chairs. Presea looked at him, smiling lightly. He looked so cute like that...

"Have you called the rest?" Zelos was asking. Regal was shaking his head.

"No," He said plainly.

"Don't want to worry them?" Sheena asked. Regal nodded. The older people in the room launched into a conversation. Seles was quiet when Presea looked over. She didn't even know Raine, and in her eyes Presea could see sadness.

-

Genis' eyes opened slowly. "Genis..."

"Gah!" He flailed his arms and feel onto the floor. The mage heard a giggle. He looked around. He was in his and Raine's room. Presea had kneeled near his 'bed', which was two chairs pushed together, and a familiar girl with a large hat stood in the corner. Raine wasn't in her bed. And both people in the room were smiling. Presea held out a hand. He blushed and allowed himself to be picked up.

"Your sister is getting better," The other girl, Seles, said, somewhat mixed emotion hidden in her voice. A memory of Zelos saying 'She doesn't like half elves much, after her mother...' nagged at the back of his head. Genis couldn't look her in the eye. Presea hugged him, and the light blush transformed into all-out crimson. Seles laughed under her breath.

She left the room, calling back, "Gotta go check on Zelos and the witch!"

Presea and Genis laughed. It felt excellent.

-

"Wit-Sheena?" Seles walked up behind the ninja. Sheena looked back at her. "Where'd Zelos go? I thought you wouldn't leave his side," Seles said icily. Sheena sat down on the edge of the balcony she was standing on and motioned for Seles to sit next to her. She hesitated for a moment, then plopped herself next to the other girl. The purple haired ninja was quiet for a moment.

"Seles?" She finally began, "You're not a little girl anymore. You can't hold onto him forever." Having said that, Sheena pushed herself off the ledge and walked quietly away, a new shine springing from her finger.

"Did Sheena tell you?" Her half-brother walked onto the balcony. Seles laughed. "I love you, big brother, you know that?"

-

Ranie walked quietly in, leaning on Regal for support. "Raine!" Genis ran at her and hugged her. Presea smiled lightly in the background. The healer smiled, reached down, and grabbed her little brother's hand. Genis looked up at her and smiled. "I love you, sis..."

-

Presea had stolen away from the room and walked to the Sky Terrace. Sitting down next to Alicia's grave, she smiled quietly. "Alicia?" Presea was quiet for a moment, "Is it alright for me to love others?" Again she was quiet, before breaking into a huge smile. "I love you, little sister, you know that."

-

"Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima, Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou, Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku," Presea said patiently. Genis copied her correctly, Raine with a few mistakes, Seles and Zelos not doing too well. Regal had been enlisted to write invites to Zelos and Sheena's wedding, because, oddly enough, he had the best writing, and Sheena had told Zelos that she would choose who would coming, or half of Meltiko would be there. So Zelos had elected to spend the day with Seles, who had been hanging around with Genis and Presea, who had been watched by Ranie. So in the end, all of them decided to take singing lessons from Presea up at Sky Terrace. She had chosen to teach them Alicia's lullaby. And that's where they were now. After a few more minutes of Presea reciting the words slowly, the rest got it.

"Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima, Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou, Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku," The five very different voices sang in harmony, sounding like a choir, "Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku, Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru. Nemurenai yoru ni, Kikitai no wa kimi no koe, asahi ga kuru made, Katari akashita, Tonari de muchuu ni hanasu yokogao wa, Kagayaiteita yone?" And maybe they were wrong, but later all five of them could've sworn they heard a sixth voice raising and falling with their own.

-

A/N: I'm so proud of this fic! Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
